


蜗牛（金东）车

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: bhhvbh
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛（金东）车

蜗牛（金东番外）开车！

李鹤东训练结束后已经是下午六点半，他跟往常一样先回了宿舍，秦霄贤因为太饿拉着董九涵先去了食堂。杨九郎给他们的住宿条件还不错，这种军队式训练基地里，能一人一个单间已经是很奢侈的了。

李鹤东打开房门，毫不意外的看到了坐在屋内的谢金，那张干干净净的桌子上热腾腾的饭菜，标准的四菜一汤，荤素搭配均匀还不缺少主食。

李鹤东进屋后脱下了湿透的上衣，身上大大小小的伤痕和着健硕好看的肌肉格外诱人。  
谢金撇开视线轻叹了一口气：“东哥，你在我面前就别这么随意了。”

李鹤东愣了一下，自己一直以来相处的人都是钢铁直男，其实在爱上谢金以前，李鹤东也觉得自己直的不能再直了。  
而直男最不在意的一点就是光膀子，尤其是他这种混迹黑道的人，大量的运动导致浑身是汗后，第一件事肯定是褪去上衣。

李鹤东看着谢金撇开的视线不以为意：“我又不是娘们儿，在意那么多干吗？”

谢金翻了个白眼，他站起身挡住拿着东西准备去冲澡的李鹤东：“东哥，我们现在是情侣，我喜欢你，所以导致我在面对你的时候，荷尔蒙分泌会增加，而你在我面前裸露的话……”

谢金稍微低了下身，附在李鹤东耳边带着气音继续说到：“那我可没办法保证，能把持住什么都不干。”

李鹤东听着他这话张大了双眼，谢金身上清爽的气息让他加快了心跳。

离得太近了。

李鹤东想伸手稍微推开一些自己跟他之间的距离，手还没来得及抬起来，就看见谢金的脸正对着自己微微笑着，这人的鼻息李鹤东感受的一清二楚，距离过近的双唇让李鹤东瞬间慌了神。

谢金捕捉到了他的那一丝慌张，笑意更加明显起来，他探了下头，离得本就过近的双唇完全贴合在一起，李鹤东闭紧双眼僵持在原地一动不动，谢金感觉着他的反应有些好笑。

说实在的，虽然俩人还没有真正做过，但都是吃过见过的人，情事方面倒不至于青涩懵懂，可不同的是，李鹤东只见过女人的。  
反倒是谢金，他毕竟是个全面型医生，有关于男科的那些事情他也不曾少见，所以根据谢金所有的医学知识，他完全能在几分钟内，找到一个人身上所有的兴奋点。

李鹤东感觉到谢金的双唇微微张开，随后含住了自己的唇珠轻轻的咬了一下，他一个分神，谢金的舌头就溜进了他的口腔里，舌尖抵着贝齿一个个扫过，然后勾住李鹤东的舌头纠缠起来。

后者被他吻得连连后退，一直退到了那张放着饭菜的桌子前。唇舌间摩擦而出的水声，带着些许的情色刺激着李鹤东的听觉。

谢金感受了李鹤东身后的桌子，双手扶上他的侧臀，稍稍用力向上一带，便让李鹤东半坐在了桌子上，李鹤东吓了一跳，伸出那只没有拿东西的手揽住谢金的脖子。

谢金就着这个姿势继续亲吻着他，顺便拿掉了李鹤东手中准备去洗澡的东西，然后把四菜一汤的饭菜向旁边移了移。

俩人的肺活量都不算小，以导致这个吻持续了好长时间，直到最后李鹤东因为过快的心跳而呼吸不畅，谢金才放开他的唇转而吻上了脖子。

李鹤东被吻的有些眩晕，本来就出了一身汗的身体又火热了起来，谢金在他的劲处留下了一个不显眼的吻痕，继而转上耳朵亲了一下。

李鹤东突然身体一抖，整个人瞬间软在了谢金的怀里，谢金抱着他轻轻一笑：“耳朵还真敏感。”

李鹤东喘着粗气瞪了他一眼，他自认为自己带着凶狠的警告，到了谢金这里，却变成了情欲满满的撒娇。

谢金被他这个眼神激的一顿，然后没有犹豫的伸出舌头舔上了李鹤东的耳朵。

舌尖带着水声在耳边萦绕，裸露的上半身又多了一层细汗，没有用力的肌肉摸起来软乎乎的，谢金简直爱极了他这个样子。双手从这人的侧臀上下缓慢的移动着，从侧腰到后背，然后覆上穿着宽松迷彩裤，并看不出来挺翘的双臀。

李鹤东被他撩拨的浑身是火，但好死不死的秦霄贤，非在这个时候敲响了门。

那动静就像是怕李鹤东睡着了听不见一般，在门外高喊着：“东哥！老大！我给你带了晚饭！”

谢金听到他的声音停下了动作，然后低头平复着自己已经乱了的呼吸，李鹤东满脸潮红僵持在原地，突然不知道如何是好。

谢金手在他后脑勺揉了一下表示不用担心，然后咬牙切齿的抬起头，放开李鹤东转身走过去开门。

一米九多的身高，完全挡住了秦霄贤的所有视线，谢金笑容温暖却似腊月寒风，夹杂着刀刃让人瑟瑟发抖。

秦霄贤站在门口一脸天然：“谢医生，我给东哥带了晚饭，他在不在啊？”

谢金手抵着门框对他说：“你觉得我在这儿，还需要你给他带晚饭吗？”

谢金刚说完话，隔壁房间的门就打开来，董九涵面无表情的走到秦霄贤旁边，转头对谢金说到：“抱歉谢医生，他这两天拿智商换训练了，所以蠢也是正常的，我先带他走了。”

谢金默默的收起准备拿出手的手术刀，果然还是有个靠谱的人在比较好，幸好杨九郎当初让董九涵也跟着他们一起来，不然就秦霄贤一个人这智商，不把自家宝贝卖了，他都千恩万谢了。

李鹤东这边听着俩人回了房间，迅速的拿着自己洗澡的东西冲了出去，公共澡堂这会儿一个人也没有，好在这个澡堂是每个单间隔开，还加了个磨砂玻璃门的，不然当初谢金说什么也不会让他在这里洗澡。

李鹤东刚被挑起了一身欲火，这会儿半点儿都没下去，干脆进了澡堂直接开了冷水冲洗。

男人洗澡总是快的出乎想象，李鹤东五分钟后就拿着东西回了房间，洗了个冷水澡的他一身寒气，那放在保温盒里的饭菜倒是一点也没凉。

谢金一靠近他就皱起了眉头：“以后不准用凉水洗澡，生病了就不只是耽误一天训练了。”

李鹤东背对着他默默的翻了个白眼，内心那句：也不知道是因为谁，愣是没说出口。

谢金拿过吹风机把风调到了热档，李鹤东坐在那儿吃饭，他就在人身后给他吹头发。  
头发干的差不多了，李鹤东的饭也吃得差不多了。

谢金收好吹风机，给他在保温杯里倒了一杯热水，然后说到：“等会儿记得把水喝了，然后盖好被子别着凉，明天要是感冒了就一大早跟我说，我拿药过来。”

李鹤东转头看着他眨了眨眼并没有接话，谢金没听到声音，便停下动作抬起头：“怎么了？听没听到给我个话。”

李鹤东保持着面对他的动作没有动，眼神倒是不自然的撇向了一边：“你今晚还要走？”

谢金有些茫然：“对啊，不然呢？”

李鹤东翻了个白眼，这人怎么这个时候不解风情了起来！  
他有些支唔的说到：“这么晚了，你回去，也要十一点了吧。”

谢金听着他的话思考了一下，这个人还真不会找理由，现在才八点多，自己回去撑死了也就九点半，哪儿来的十一点。  
他好笑的走到李鹤东面前蹲下，轻声问他：“是不是想让我留下？”

李鹤东突然红了耳朵，刚刚明明洗了个冷水澡，怎么现在还会这么热。

谢金笑意止不住的在嘴角绽放，他伸手揉了揉李鹤东的头发：“我也想留，但是你明天一大早就要起来训练，我舍不得累着你。”

谢金说完后起身收拾东西准备走，他怎么不想留下啊，每次来找李鹤东的时候，最想留下的人就是自己了，但是他的心疼要大于欲望，他舍不得李鹤东累着自己。

李鹤东瞪着眼睛看着谢金准备走的架势，内心暗骂了一句脏话，要不说是混黑道的爷们儿，再细情意绵，也不至于优柔寡断的，他站起身来拉住谢金，双手一用力把谢金推坐在床上，自己揽着他面对面的坐到了他的腿上。

谢金被他这一举动吓了一跳：“东哥？你…”  
话还没说完，李鹤东就堵上了他的唇，刚洗完澡的身体散发着淡淡的皂香，谢金闻着香味深吸了一口气，美人在怀，自己再忍下去，怕就不是个男的了。  
他伸手搂住了李鹤东的腰，用力一带把人放到了床上，军训化的硬床板有些硌人，谢金一边亲着李鹤东，一边铺开在床头的被子。

李鹤东再一次被他撩拨起了情欲，因为刚洗完澡所以穿的极为简单，上身一个背心下身一个短裤。

谢金伸手把他的背心给脱了下来，俯首吻上已经被情欲惹的火热的胸膛，李鹤东胸前的乳首挺立起来，谢金用牙轻轻咬了一下其中一颗，然后唇舌纠缠住那颗小小的肉粒。

李鹤东被他激的浑身一抖：“嗯…你别舔那里，我又不是女人。”

谢金笑了一下：“谁说只有女人的乳头有感觉的？”

李鹤东撇过脸不想说话，毕竟论人体知识他也讲不过谢金。

谢金把那两颗肉粒吮吸的娇艳欲滴，身下人略偏白的肤色透着粉红，惹的谢金身下又硬了几分。他伸手退去李鹤东的短裤，却发现他除了这条短裤，里边什么都没穿。

谢金恨不得往死里艹他，这个人怎么就这么招人爱，他笑了笑说到：“东哥，你这是故意留我，所以挂空挡吧？”

李鹤东用双臂遮住了脸，咬着下唇并没有说话，谢金看他羞红了脸的样子，也就没再调戏他，而是抬起他的俩条腿分开。

李鹤东感受到他的动作后，第一个反应就是想把腿并上，但是也不知道谢金这会儿怎么这么有控制力，自己一点反抗都做不到。

谢金低下头从李鹤东的小腹一路向下亲吻，即将到重点部位的时候，却拐了个弯亲上了侧腰，李鹤东果然没有让他失望的颤抖了几下，耳朵，乳首，侧腰，谢金默默的记下这三处地方。

谢金把李鹤东的腿架到了自己的肩膀上，双手缓缓地抚摸着他的侧腰，然后低下头咬住了大腿根部的嫩肉，李鹤东的欲望已经完全硬挺起来，贴着他自己的小腹不停摩擦。

谢金在腿根部留恋了片刻，然后伸手扶上了微微跳动的肉棒。李鹤东在被他摸上的那一刻就完全丢失了理智，他扭动着身子想要索取更多，而谢金却只撸动了十几下后，便放开了他。

李鹤东半睁开眼，眼神聚不了焦的看着他，谢金从放在一旁的包里拿出避孕套和润滑液，李鹤东看着他拿出的东西直发呆：“你一直带着？”

谢金笑了笑：“我是怕哪天自己忍不住，到时候有没有就麻烦了。”

李鹤东心脏加快了跳动：“色欲熏心。”

谢金抬了下眉毛：“这就不对了东哥，今天可是你来诱惑我的。”

李鹤东眨眨眼不再说话，确实是自己诱惑他的，所以也没理。  
谢金笑了一下，低头又吻上李鹤东的唇，李鹤东受不了他的舌吻，也不知道是练了多少次，总能把自己亲的晕头转向。

身下同样硬起的肉棒贴着李鹤东的身体，李鹤东扭着身子想解开压着自己的人的裤子。谢金握住他的手，脱掉了自己的衣服只剩下内裤。

李鹤东感受着谢金有些惊人的尺寸，也不知道这人是不是因为个高的原因，连带着那个东西都比自己大这么多。

谢金的唇舌一路下滑，感觉到李鹤东有些分神，谢金张开嘴含住了他硬了些许时候的肉棒。

李鹤东倒吸了一口气：“啊…别……嗯…”

谢金任由着他的手拽上自己的头发，李鹤东的肉棒长得好看又诱人，龟头因为兴奋一点点的渗透着淫液。谢金用舌头舔过肉棒上的每一寸肌肤，微微凸起的青筋让他更兴奋起来。他含住李鹤东肉棒的顶端轻轻吸了一下，腺液顺着精口处一股一股的往外流。

谢金抬起眼看了看紧闭双眼的李鹤东，后者被他的每一个动作惹的喘息不止，谢金吞下一半肉棒，用嘴模仿着交欢的动作，李鹤东被伺候的欲仙欲死，嘴里也控制不住的不知道呻吟些什么。  
“嗯…啊…谢金……啊，快点…啊…”

谢金观察着李鹤东爽到的样子突然停了下来，他伸手拿过润滑液，挤了一些在手上，后穴完全是粉嫩的花苞状态，说句实话，谢金顶过一段时间的肛肠科大夫，拿不到一个月的时间让他见到了不少男人的肛穴，可是都没有像李鹤东这种干净又好看的。  
这可真跟他外表看起来一点儿都不一样。

谢金勾起嘴角笑了笑，润滑液顺着手指涂抹在了李鹤东的后穴，冰凉的触感让李鹤东直想后退：“啊…不行…我没做过…”

谢金支起身子吻住了他，然后在他的后穴处伸进了一根手指感受着李鹤东的紧致，医学知识告诉自己，李鹤东的括约肌的收缩功能还是很强的。

谢金一边吻着他一边用手指在菊穴里寻找前列腺的位置，毕竟也是个医生，谢金连一分钟都没用到，就找到了那一处微微的凸起。

指腹轻轻的按压了一下前列腺，李鹤东整个人猛地一抖，一个没忍住叫出了声：“啊！嗯……别碰那儿…“

谢金咬了下他的唇：“手不碰，等一下我进去后也要碰到宝贝儿。”

李鹤东急促的呼吸着，身体里的快感让他没有喘息的余地。谢金多加了一根手指进去，个高的人连带着手指都比较长，谢金用手指在他菊穴处来回进出，以便让李鹤东适应这种感觉。

其实后穴的承欢并没有那么好受，找不准前列腺的位置的话，对于承欢者可不是什么舒服的事。

谢金太明白男人的身体，他倒是也不急着进去，等到手只感觉到菊穴可以承受自己的时候，才在自己硬的发紫的男根上带上避孕套，抵住李鹤东的穴口。

李鹤东本来是被谢金的手指伺候的挺舒服的，结果突然还上来的硕大，让他身体紧张了一下，谢金摸着他的侧腰吻住他的耳朵，龟头在穴口处试探了一番后缓缓挺入。

李鹤东起先并不舒服，被这么大的异物插入体内肯定难受，更何况自己的后穴还是第一次。

谢金一点点的往里挺进，虽然后穴被扩张的不错，但是他也不敢大意，禁致的穴口倒是让他进入了天堂，过了扩约肌那一段位置后，菊穴里边的柔软，让谢金用尽了全力把持自己不立刻驰骋起来。

李鹤东感受着男人的欲望一点点进入身体，他捂着嘴也不敢发出太大的声音，这里的隔音效果是真的不太好，这要是让隔壁的秦霄贤和董九涵听见了，明天自己肯定没脸见人。

谢金看出来他的担心，肉棒在身体里凭着刚才的记忆找准了前列腺的位置，然后冲着那一点轻轻的磨了一下。  
这一下让李鹤东怎么也控制不住了，他抱着谢金低声呻吟了几下：“嗯……啊…哈…你能不能别碰那儿……啊…”

谢金挑了下眉：“我还没完全进去呢，你说我怎么不碰那儿？嗯？”

李鹤东满脸通红，这个人是仗着自己的东西长还是怎么着，居然还说出了优越感。  
谢金把自己的肉棒完全挺进去后，便没有再动，等着李鹤东完全适应自己。

李鹤东撇过头感受了一下后穴，谢金压磨住的那一点实在太过于舒服，而且也并没有特别疼痛的感觉。

谢金感觉到李鹤东的身体已经完全放松，身后的小穴居然开始慢慢收缩起来，他喘着粗气咬上了李鹤东的耳朵：“宝贝儿，别吸我，我万一控制不住容易弄伤你。”

李鹤东脸上更红了一层：“啊…哈……谁…谁吸你了…嗯…”

谢金笑了笑：“还能犟嘴，看来是适应了。”  
说完后，便在李鹤东的体内缓缓动了起来，足够长的肉棒每抽插一下，就要辗过李鹤东的前列腺的那一点。  
他随着谢金的动作动起来，谢金也从慢到快的不停抽插，床板因为俩人的动作发出不小的声音，李鹤东抱着谢金完全控制不住声音：“啊啊…嗯……啊…你…慢点…啊……会被听到…哈…啊……”

谢金这个时候那还管得了这么多，他抱着李鹤东快速抽动起来，菊穴里边分泌了不少肠液，和着润滑剂发出情色的水声，交合处因为快速的抽插打出了绵密的白色泡沫，李鹤东光是听着声音就臊红了脸。

肉棒不知道艹了多久，李鹤东因为被一直按摩前列腺处，就这么被谢金抽插着射了出来，高潮的身体连带着后穴突然变紧，谢金一个没忍住就在他身体里达到了高潮。  
好在还带着套，到没有在李鹤东身体里留下什么，不然还要折腾半天去清洗。

李鹤东高潮完后躺在床上都也不想动，混淆的大脑只想睡觉，一晚做一次就不行实在不是自己的风格，但是奈何身体一直在给自己发休息的信号，所以没过几分钟，他便失去了意识。

谢金看着李鹤东迷迷糊糊睡过去的脸亲了他一口，白天高强度的训练，外加晚上来了这一场欢爱，李鹤东没在一半的时候挺不住睡过去就已经很厉害了。谢金疼爱的把他搂进怀里，拉过被子盖好以免他着凉。

第二天早晨是谢金先起的床，他敲开了隔壁秦霄贤和董九涵的门，俩人顶着双熊猫眼看着谢金。

谢金看着他俩这模样笑了一下，虽然昨晚李鹤东已经尽全力的不让自己发出太大的声音，但是这差到不行的隔音效果怎么可能什么都听不见。

谢金扔给他们两包醒神的东西：“你们俩，等会儿东哥起来后，你们就当什么都没发生过，敢让他知道你们俩听见了，那我医院的太平间就给你们留俩床位。”

秦霄贤看着谢金口袋里，露出了刀刃的手术刀一阵寒颤，谢医生之前明明是个阳光温暖，体贴如春风的好医生啊，现在站在他眼前的这个人是谁啊！！

东哥一定是被骗了！还是被骗上床的那种被骗！！


End file.
